Poppy (MySims)
Poppy, a jubilant and kind girl with a young heart and passion for flowers, she runs a flower shop in town. She is also one of the starting residents that still lives in your town at the beginning of the game. She has several tasks involving building flower stands to put in her shop to display her flowers for sale. By becoming her best friend, she will reward you with her outfit! Profile Poppy thinks flowers are totally, awesomely cute. Working in the flower shop and playing with her sister, Violet Nightshade, are Poppy's favorite things ever. She really loves flowers, and she loves rainbows. And stickers. Interests Idle behavior Standing *Cute Looks *Cute Wave *Makes Bouquets CAB blocks *Cube Base Block (3x3) Unlockable *Dual Pane Window with Shutters *Florist Sign *Large Planter Box Window with Canopy *Square Door with Extended Top Bar *Square Four-Sided Roof with Ledge *Window with Canopy Scrapped *Flower Shop Sign Tasks Task 1 Description: Can you make me a flower stand? I'm running out of room for my pretty flowers! Requirements: Flower Stand with 2 Happy Essences Reward: Table - Designer Reward Message: Poppy has given you a Table blueprint. You can put all your flowers on it! Hint: You need Happy Essences? Try being nice to other Sims. Yay! Thanking Dialogue: Yay! Now my flowers have a happy house to live in! Thanks so much! Task 2 Description: Ooh, you know what? I've always wanted a bed covered in pretty flowers. That would be the best! Requirements: Bed with 2 Yellow Blossom Essences Reward: Flower Stand - Designer Reward Message: Poppy has given you a Flower Stand blueprint. It's covered in flowers! Hint: I love Yellow Blossoms! That's why I planted a whole tree full of them out in the big garden. Thanking Dialogue: Yay! I can't wait to go to sleep surrounded by such cute flowers! I feel tired already! Task 3 Description: Ooh, could you build me another flower stand filled with flowers? Requirements: Flower Stand with 8 Yellow Blossom Essences Reward: None Hint: You can never have enough flower stands. Especially flower stands made out of yellow blossoms. It's like flowers within flowers! Thanking Dialogue: Wow! A flower stand made out of flowers! All tasks complete Description: Poppy has given you a fern decorative! Aww... it's all ferny 'n stuff! When decorating your house, check out your Decoratives trunk to see what she gave you. Reward: Decorative - Poppy's Fern Thanking Dialogue: Oh, name, my flower shop is soooo cute now! Thank you so much for helping me. Dialogue Hotel introduction you kicked her out and talk to her in hotel *Hi there, name, I'm back! Have you been keeping a nice garden while I was away? Accept move-in *Oh, umm…you're not going to kick me out again, are you? That was really sad. After you build house/First time you talk to her *I'm so glad to be in town now that you're here, name! Request for more stuff *You know what would look so great in my flower shop? More flowers! Yay!! Star Level 1 *Hi! Come in and "stamen" a while! Haha! Hee! I made a funny joke! YAY! *I love cute things, but I like TOUGH stuff, too. Like doggies! *I wanted to go into the forest the other day to look for more flowers, but there was a log in the way. I kicked it and walked away, 'cause I was sad. Star Level 2 *I hear Mayor Rosalyn is really Studious. Why would you be Studious when you can be Cute? *I really like cornbread, because honey goes great on cornbread and bees make honey and FLOWERS really like BEES! *Which do you like better? Puppies or kitties? I like flowers! Star Level 3 *Flowers are like rainbows of the earth! *Lala laaa la la laaa...flowers are so great! *Omigosh, I have a question for you! Do you like panda cubs? Yeah...I like flowers too. Star Level 4 *Flowers make the sun smile because the sun really likes flowers. *I was at this restaurant once, and I ordered a salad. You wouldn't believe what was on it when it came...flowers! On a SALAD! How could you eat something so cute?! It was ridiculous, barbaric, and I did NOT eat them. *Sometimes my sister Violet comes into my shop and takes my flowers. She puts 'em on the wall until they get all dry and colorless! It's so sad and definitely NOT cute! Well, I guess they're still cute since they're flowers... Star Level 5 *I was talking to my flowers the other day and they said you've done an incredible job making this town super great! Also, they said they needed to be watered. So I watered them! *I would be so sad if you asked me to move out! Where would I sell my flowers? I'd have to go to some industrial place and I'd be on the side of the road...and I'd be like: "Here's some flowers!" and they wouldn't even want them. 'Cause they'd be mean people. *This one time I saw this puppy that was wrapped up in this big, fluffy, pink blanket, and it was still only ALMOST as cute as flowers. Best friend *name, I'm so happy! You did all this just for me? You're my best friend! Best friend rewards Message *Poppy's outfit is now available in your dresser. It's almost as cute as flowers. Rewards *Poppy's eyes *Poppy's hairstyle *Poppy's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Cute (MySims)